We Love You, Kouki
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: Akibat meminum sekaleng minuman hangat, tubuh Furihata mengecil. Dengan tidak bertanggung jawab, Kiyoshi menyerahkan Furihata pada sang bad boy Hanamiya Makoto. Bagaimanakah nasib Furihata di tangan Hanamiya? Silahkan di lihat dalam fic ini. Fiction special for Calico Neko. Hope you all like this fiction. No Flame, just give me some criticism or proposition. Update chapter 2!
1. Chapter 0 : Just Prologue

**We Love You, Kouki**  
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou  
Rating : T  
Genre : Humor, Mystery  
Summary : Akibat meminum sekaleng minuman hangat, terjadi suatu yang sangat mengejutkan seorang Furihata Kouki. Sang Chihuahua pun mendapat masalah yang amat besar. Bagaimana cara Furihata menjelaskan semuanya pada anggota timnya? Silahkan di lihat dalam fic ini. Fiction special for Calico Neko. Hope you like this fiction.  
Chara: Furihata Kouki, Serin

* * *

- Chapter 0 : Just Prologue of The Real Problem -

**.**

Furihata Kouki, _point guard_ kelas 1 SMA Seirin, sedang merutuki dinginnya pagi hari. Terima kasih pada pelatih tim Seirin tercinta yang memerintahkan seluruh anggota tim berkumpul di _gym_ pukul 6 pagi. Dan disinilah Furihata berada, di sebuah halte bus dekat apartemennya.

"Brrrr… Diiiinnnggggiiinnn…." Keluh Furihata seraya merapatkan syal yang dikenakannya.

"Anak muda," panggil seseorang di sebelahnya. Furihata sontak menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang berkerudung mencurigakan berdiri di sebelahnya. Furihata memicingkan matanya curiga melihat orang itu, namun dia mengingat ajaran ibunya bahwa tidak baik melengos bila ditegur oleh orang.

"Iya? Ada apa ya?" tanya Furihata dengan suara gemetaran menahan rasa dingin.

"Kau terlihat sangat kedinginan. Bagaimana kalau kau minum ini," ujar orang itu seraya menyerahkan sekaleng minuman hangat pada Furihata. "Ini akan menghangatkanmu." Lanjut orang itu kembali.

'_Uwaaahhh…. Ternyata dia orang baik.'_ Batin Furihata polos. Lalu dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, Furihata menerima kaleng tersebut.

"_Arigatou_, aw, panas!" keluhnya ketika mengambil kaleng dari tangan orang itu. Furihata tidak mengira kalau kaleng itu sangat panas dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kaleng tersebut. Dengan segera, Furihata menunduk mengambil kaleng minuman yang dijatuhkannya tadi.

"Ma-maaf, saya kaget. Kalengnya panas sekali—" ucapan Furihata terhenti ketika mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati orang itu sudah menghilang.

"Lho? Orang itu kemana? Aneh…. Tapi aku beruntung, bisa mendapat minuman hangat gratis." Ujar Furihata senang seraya membuka kaleng itu kemudian meminumnya. Dan pandangan Furihata seketika menjadi gelap.

Dear Furihata, apakah ibumu lupa mengajarkan agar tidak menerima barang pemberian orang yang tidak dikenal?

**.**

Pelatih tim Seirin, Aida Riko, menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Masalahnya adalah, salah satu dari anak asuhnya belum datang hingga sekarang. Padahal dia sudah mengingatkan timnya untuk berkumpul di _gym_ pukul 6 pagi, tapi hingga pukul 7, masih ada 1 orang anggota timnya yang belum hadir.

"Furihata Kouki, latihanmu akan kutambah 10 kali lipat." Ujar Riko sembari mengeluarkan aura gelap dari tubuhnya. Anggota tim yang lain yang mendengar ucapan Riko, hanya bisa berdoa dalam hari semoga Furihata dapat selamat dari latihan neraka yang akan diberikan Riko.

GRAAAKKK! Pintu _gym_ terbuka. Riko segera menoleh dan berteriak,

"Kau telat, Furihata—kun?" Riko bingung karena dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka namun tidak ada orang.

"Siapa yang membuka pintunya tadi?" tanya Riko bingung.

"Cini, di cini _kantoku_!" panggil seseorang. Riko menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tidak mendapati siapa pun. Bahkan Kuroko yang hobi mengagetkan orang dengan _misdirection_-nya juga terlihat sedang terkapar di sisi lapangan.

"Di bawah! Liyat bawah!" ujar suara itu lagi. Riko menuruti dan melihat ke arah bawah, dan dia mendapati seorang bocah berumur sekitar 4 tahunan, berambut coklat tanah dan memiliki mata kelereng yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya, sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Riko berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan bocah itu.

"Adik kecil, kenapa kau bisa kemari? Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Riko ramah. Ya, Riko memang terkenal suka dengan yang imut-imut, jadi tidak mungkin dia akan melewatkan _moment-_nya bertegur sapa dengan bocah imut berpipi _chubby_ itu. Bukannya menjawab, bocah itu malah mewek sambil gemetaran.

"Ekh!? Ke-kenapa menangis?" Riko panik meihat air mata siap membuncah dari kedua pupil bocah itu.

"Hayo~~~ Kau membuat anak-anak menangis, Riko~~~" ujar Koganei yang langsung disambit _harisen_ oleh Riko. Dan tiba-tiba saja seluruh tim Seirin sudah mengerubungi Riko dan bocah itu. Melihat seorang bocah menahan tangis, jiwa keibuan(?) seorang Mitobe tergelitik. Dengan segera, Mitobe menggendong bocah itu dan mengelus kepalanya, bermaksud menenangkannya.

"_Eeettooo_, adik kecil…. Kau siapa? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Riko lagi pada bocah itu. Bocah yang kini berada dalam gendongan Mitobe mengusap matanya lalu menjawab,

"I-ini aku, Fulihata Kooki."

"Hah?" semua anggota Seirin langsung cengo mendengar jawaban bocah itu. Bahasanya memang cadel, tapi sepertinya mereka mendengar suatu nama yang tidak asing diucapkan oleh bocah yang mengenakan kaus yang kebesaran itu.

"Aku Fulihata, poyin gaad tim ini, nomol punggung dua belas!" ujar bocah itu setengah berteriak, berusaha membuat seluruh anggota tim Seirin mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Seluruh tim berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu lalu,

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!? FURIHATAAA!?" berteriak bersamaan, ah pengecualian untuk Kuroko dan Mitobe yang hanya membelalakkan mata mereka.

**.**

Setelah mati-matian menjelaskan kronologis kejadian, akhirnya seluruh tim Seirin percaya bahwa bocah itu adalah Furihata Kouki yang kini mengecil karena meminum minuman aneh pemberian orang tidak dikenal.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau menerima pemberian orang tak dikenal, _DaAho_!" marah Hyuuga pada Furihata. Mata Furihata langsung berkaca-kaca mendengar bentakan kaptennya, membuat sang kapten dipandangi dengan tajam oleh anggota timnya yang lain.

"Ke-kenapa kalian menatapku begitu, hah!?" tanya Hyuuga salah tingkah.

"Tidak kusangka kapten ternyata bertangan dingin, bahkan pada anak kecil sekali pun." Ujar Kuroko datar.

"Itu benar, Hyuuga-kun. Lihat, Furihata-kun menjadi ketakutan." Tambah Riko.

"Maa, maa…. Sudahlah…. Jangan bertengkar." Ujar Kiyoshi menengahi.

"Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, siapa yang akan mengurus segala urusan Furihata? KITAKORE!" ujar Izuki yang sempat-sempatnya melucu yang tidak lucu. Ah, Kitakore! *Dee dibantai*

"Izuki, pergilah ke laut Tokyo dan jangan kembali!" umpat Hyuuga kesal.

"Tapi Izuki-kun benar. Bagaimana kita menjelaskan pada orang tua Furihata-kun." Ujar Riko.

"A-aku tinggal cendilian kok, _cenpai_." jawab Furihata cadel.

"Hah? Kau tinggal sendirian?" Furihata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hyuuga.

"Ayah dan ibumu kemana?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"A-ayah, entahlah. Aku tidak pelnah tau. Kata ibu, ayah pelgi entah kemana. Kalau ibu, cekalang lagi di aplika celatan, lagi main cama cinga dan ciiitaah." Jawab Furihata. Seluruh tim berkerut mengartikan kata-kata cadel Furihata. Sepertinya mereka membutuhkan gugel translet untuk mengartikan kata-kata balita.

"Oooh… Jadi ayahmu menghilang sedangkan ibumu sedang kerja di Afrika Selatan? Begitu?" Seluruh tim membelalakkan matanya menatap Kiyoshi yang mengerti kata-kata tidak jelas dari Furihata.

"Ung!" jawab Furihata.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjaga Furihata-kun sementara ini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ngapain dia dijaga? Dia kan udah SMA." Ujar Kagami tak berperasaan. Langsung saja jitakan Riko mencium kepala merah dengan degrasi hitamnya.

"BaKagami! Tubuhnya sekarang adalah tubuh bocah berumur 4 tahun!" omel Riko.

"Ta-tapi Kagami benal, _Kantoku_. Aku tidak pelu dijaga. Bialpun begini, aku cudah esyemma." Ujar Furihata.

"Memang benar kau sudah SMA, tapi saat ini kau mengecil Furihata." Kembali, anggota tim Seirin kagum pada kemampuan Kiyoshi mengerti perkataan _absurd_ Furihata.

"Karena itu, aku akan menjaganya. Sudah sewajarnya seorang ayah menjaga putrinya kan?" lanjut Kiyoshi.

"Aku laki-la—"

"Setuju! Rawat dia, Teppei!" keputusan Riko membungkam mulut Furihata yang tadinya hendak protes.

"Roger!" jawab Kiyoshi semangat.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhh?" raungan frustasi Furihata menggema memenuhi _gymnasium_. Dan Furihata pun memulai 'sehari bersama papa Teppei'.

**.**

– To Be Continued –

* * *

Okeh…. Sekian dulu…. Hasil ngetik kilat di warnet, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan typo… Chapter 1 akan di publish kurang lebih 3 hari lagi, itu juga kalau jaringan gak lemot dan leppy Dee sudah selesai diperbaiki. Mohon maaf pada **Calico Neko**-san yang udah nunggu-nunggu fic ini…. Alasan Dee lama publish ya gegara leppy ngadat… TTwTT

Semoga Neko-san dan readers-tachi menikmati fic karya author sinting, Dee Kyou ini~~~~


	2. Chapter 1 : A Day With Papa Teppei

**We Love You, Kouki**  
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou  
Rating : T  
Genre : Humor, Mystery  
Summary : Akibat meminum sekaleng minuman hangat, tubuh Furihata mengecil. Dan dengan penuh tanggung jawab kebapakan(?), Kiyoshi menawarkan dirinya untuk merawat Furihata. Bagaimana satu hari yang dilalui Furihata bersama Kiyoshi? Silahkan di lihat dalam fic ini. Fiction special for Calico Neko. Hope you like this fiction.  
Warning: Fluffy fic(maybe), miss typo, OOC, aneh, gaje, mengandung unsur pedo. Hati-hati! Jangan sampai keimutan Furihata membuatmu jadi pedo juga.

Chara: Furihata Kouki, Kiyoshi Teppei

* * *

- Chapter 1 : A Day With Papa Teppei -

**.**

Setelah membujuk dan memakaikan pakaian yang cocok pada Furihata (Mitobe meminta adiknya datang ke Seirin membawa pakaian lama milik adik laki-lakinya), akhirnya disepakati kalau hari ini Kiyoshi-lah yang akan merawat Furihata sehari penuh. Dan di sinilah Furihata berada, di dalam kelas bersama Kiyoshi, duduk di pangkuan Kiyoshi. Bagaimana caranya seorang bocah berumur 4 tahun diijinkan untuk berada di kelas? Silahkan tanyakan pada manusia lebay _overprotective_ bernama Kiyoshi Teppei yang sambil berlutut memohon pada pihak sekolah agar Furihata bisa bersamanya di kelas.

Furihata terlihat gugup dan kaku berada di dalam kelas salah satu seniornya, apalagi teman-teman sekelas Kiyoshi sesekali mencuri pandang pada Furihata, membuatnya semakin gugup dan meringkuk di pangkuan Kiyoshi. Sedangkan Kiyoshi, dia hanya memamerkan senyuman(pedo)-nya sepanjang hari.

Entah karena terlalu lelah atau tuntutan tubuh kecilnya, Furihata merasa mengantuk sekali. Padahal saat ini masih pukul 10 pagi. Dan akhirnya Furihata berakhir dengan tertidur di pangkuan Kiyoshi. Kepala Furihata bersandar pada dada kokoh Kiyoshi, dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, pipi yang memerah dan wajah polos nan damai, membuat siapa pun yang melihat sosok Furihata kecil yang tertidur akan berubah menjadi pedo*il. Tapi Kiyoshi tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mendekati atau pun mengganggu tidur putri(?) kecilnya(?).

Dan ketika tiba waktu istirahat makan siang, meja Kiyoshi langsung di kerubungi siswi-siswi sekelasnya. Reaksi para siswi bisa ditebak. Mulai dari berkata, "_Kawaii_…", atau mengelus lembut rambut Furihata, mengajak Furihata mengobrol namun tidak dijawab Furihata karena dia ketakutan, sampai mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ Furihata dan membuatnya menahan tangis.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan ganggu Kouki lagi." pinta Kiyoshi yang entah sejak kapan memanggil Furihata dengan nama kecilnya.

"Tapi Kou-chan imut sekali, Kiyoshi-kun. Boleh untukku?" tanya salah satu siswi.

"Ahahaha… Tentu saja tidak boleh. Kouki hanya boleh untukku." Jawab Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum cerah namum mengeluarkan aura _yandere_.

"Huks…. _Cenpai_, aku lapal…" ujar Furihata memegang perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

"Ah, Kou-chan mau makan ini?" tanya salah satu siswi sambil menyodorkan maiubo. Furihata menatap maiubo itu dengan mata berbinar, namun dia segera teringat kejadian sial yang dialaminya karena menerima pemberian dari orang asing. Dengan mata kelerengnya yang kini sedikit lebih besar, Furihata mendongak dan menatap Kiyoshi, meminta ijin. Kiyoshi nyaris mimisan ditatap oleh mata polos Furihata dari bawah. Sambil menepuk lembut kepala Furihata, Kiyoshi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Furihata yang mendapat persetujuan, langsung mengambil maiubo dari tangan sang siswi.

"_Aligatoo, onyee-chaa_…" ujar Furihata sambil tersenyum polos. Mendengar dan melihat Furihata bicara, beberapa orang langsung pingsan bersimbah darah sedang yang lain langsung berteriak heboh.

"Kyaaaaaahhhhh! _Kawaiii_!"

"Aku juga mau punya anak kayak Kou-chan!"

"Ayo kita buat kalau begitu!" dan suara tamparan terdengar.

"Kou-chan, sini _onee-chan_ raep!"

Kiyoshi langsung membawa Furihata kabur dari kelasnya sebelum kesucian Furihata terenggut paksa oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Kiyoshi berlari menuju atap sekolah. Setibanya di atap, Kiyoshi melihat Kuroko, Kagami, Riko dan Junpei sedang makan bersama.

"Yo, _minna_." Sapa Kiyoshi sambil memamerkan giginya.

"Kyaaaahhhh….. Kouki-kuuunnn…. Duduk di sebelah _onee-san_, sini…." Ujar Riko yang langsung merebut Furihata dari gendongan Kiyoshi.

"Kan-_kantoku_. Aku bica jayan cendili! Tulunkan aku!" pinta Furihata sambil merona. Dia berusaha memberontak dalam gendongan Riko, namun dengan tubuh kecilnya, dia bahkan tidak bisa melawan kekuatan Riko. Kemudian Riko mendudukkan Furihata di sebelahnya dan bertanya, "Kouki-kun, kau sudah makan?"

"Beyum…" jawab Furihata.

"Mau _sandwich_ ini?" tawar Kuroko. Furihata menggeleng menjawab tawaran Kuroko.

"Maap, Kuloko. Aku cedang tidak celela makan _cenwiich_."

Kuroko langsung mencubit salah satu pipi gembul Furihata.

"Yang benar Tetsuya _onii-san_, Kouki-kun." Ujar Kuroko datar.

"Tapi kau kan cebaya denganku, Kuloko—ittaaii…" lagi-lagi Kuroko mencubit pipi Furihata.

"Tetsuya _onii-san_. Dan kau harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua, Kouki-kun." Oke, sepertinya semua anggota tim Seirin sudah menganggap Furihata sebagai anak kecil dan merupakan adik mereka.

"Huks…. Techuuya _nyii-chaa_…" ujar Furihata akhirnya.

"Bagus." Ujar Kuroko senang.

"Kuroko, jangan terlalu keras pada anak-anak." Nasihat Hyuuga.

"Hiks…. Kapteenn…." Furihata langsung mewek mendengar pembelaan Hyuuga.

"Korra! Anak laki-laki tidak boleh mudah menangis! Anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng, _DaAho_!" bentak Hyuuga.

Padahal baru saja Hyuuga membela, tapi kenapa sekarang Hyuuga malah memarahinya? Jiwa Furihata sekarang sedang tidak stabil dan akhirnya Furihata menangis keras.

"Hiks… Huwaaaaaaanngggg….. Aaaaaahhhh….."

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau buat Kouki-kun menangis, Hyuuga-kun!?" marah Riko pada Hyuuga.

"Kapten tidak seharusnya membuat Kouki-kun menangis." Tambah Kuroko yang ikut marah biar pun wajahnya tetap datar. Sedangkan Hyuuga kebingungan diberondong oleh Riko dan Kuroko.

"Cep, cep, cep…. Jangan menangis, Kouki." Bujuk Kiyoshi sambil mengelus kepala Furihata. Sebenarnya Kiyoshi juga bingung bagaimana menghadapi anak yang sedang menangis. Kagami yang sedari tadi diam, mengambil sepotong _tamagoyaki_ dari _bento_-nya dan menyuapkannya pada mulut Furihata. Furihata otomatis berhenti menangis dan mengunyah _tamagoyaki_ dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kagami.

"Nyam…Nyam…nyam… Enyaa, hahami." Jawab Furihata.

"Telan dulu baru bicara." Nasihat Kiyoshi. Dengan segera Furihata menelan makanannya.

"Enak cekali, Kagami." Ulang Furihata.

"Oh, baguslah. Kau mau lagi?" tanya Kagami.

"Ung! _Aligatoo_, Taigah _onyii-chaa_!" Furihata menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. Dan makan siang hari itu berakhir dengan Furihata disuapi oleh Kagami.

**.**

Pulang sekolah, karena masalah Furihata, akhirnya klub ditiadakan. Kiyoshi pulang dengan membawa Furihata pulang ke rumahnya. Di tangan kiri, dia menggandeng Furihata, sedang tangan kanan membawa tas berisi perlengkapan untuk Furihata kecil yang sudah disiapkan oleh anggota timnya secara sukarela. Kaki kecil Furihata tertatih-tatih mengikuti jalan kaki panjang Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi yang sadar kalau sekarang dia sedang berjalan dengan anak kecil, segera melambatkan laju jalannya, menyamakan irama langkahnya dengan irama langkah Furihata.

Setibanya di rumah Kiyoshi, Furihata langsung dibawa ke kamar oleh Kiyoshi. Kemudian, setelah meletakkan barang-barang mereka di kamar, Kiyoshi menggendong Furihata menuju kamar mandi. Furihata yang kebingungan, bertanya pada Kiyoshi,

"_Cenpai_, kita mau ngapain di kamal mandi?" tanya Furihata polos.

"Mandi bersama, tentu saja." Jawab Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum. Wajah Furihata langsung pucat mendengar perkataan Kiyoshi. Sekuat tenaga, Furihata meronta dari gendongan Kiyoshi. Namun apa daya, tenaga Furihata yang normal saja tidak sanggup melawan kekuatan Kiyoshi, apalagi dengan tenaga Furihata sekarang yang hanya tenaga bocah berumur 4 tahun.

Akhirnya Furihata hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kiyoshi membantunya membuka bajunya, kemudian membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Lalu Kiyoshi membilas dan menyabuni tubuh Furihata.

"Kkkhhhhh…." Furihata menahan suaranya.

"Kenapa, Kouki?" tanya Kiyoshi yang masih menyabuni tubuh bagian depan Furihata.

"Puh… Ge-geli, _cenpai_… Kkkkhhhh…." Furihata berusaha menahan tawanya merasakan tangan besar Kiyoshi menyabuni ketiak, dada dan perut kecilnya. Kiyoshi menyeringai usil melihat wajah merah Furihata menahan tawa. Dengan sengaja, Kiyoshi menggelitiki Furihata.

"Kyaahahahahaha…. Hen.. ti… kan… Ahahahaha…. Ge… li… _Cenpai_… Ahahahaha…." Furihata tertawa terbahak-bahak digelitiki oleh Kiyoshi. Namun bukannya berhenti, Kiyoshi malah semakin menggelitiki Furihata. Kesal karena permintaanya tidak digubris Kiyoshi, Furihata menggapai-gapai barang yang ada di dekatnya. Dan tangan kecil Furihata mendapatkan sebuah baskom. Dengan segera, Furihata melempar beskom itu tepat ke wajah Kiyoshi membuat hidung Kiyoshi mimisan.

"Cudah aku bilang belhenti kan, baka!" teriak Furihata marah. Kiyoshi membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya melihat Furihata yang sedang marah di depannya.

"Ahahaha… Maaf, maaf, Kouki. Aku kelewatan tadi. Sini, aku bilas badanmu yah." Ujar Kiyoshi meminta maaf.

"Tapi aku gak mauh digelitikin lagi!"

"Hai, hai…"

Beberapa saat berlalu dan akhirnya Kiyoshi keluar membawa Furihata yang terlihat segar sehabis berendam. Dengan cekatan, Kiyoshi mengeringkan tubuh kecil Furihata. Lalu memakaikan piyama pada Furihata sambil berusaha menahan mimisannya. Bagaimana tidak mimisan? Piyama yang dikenakan Furihata adalah piyama kelinci lengkap dengan _hoodie_ telinga kelinci, bahkan terdapat ekor pada bagian belakang bajunya.

"Eeeehhh? Keyinci?" protes Furihata ketika menyadari bahwa piyama yang dikenakannya adalah piyama kelinci.

"Tidak apa kan? Toh kau imut memakai piyama ini, Kouki." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Cenpai! Aku laki-laki! Laki-laki tidak dibilang imut! Lagipula aku tidak mauh pakai keyinci!"

"Baik, baik. Besok kita beli _animal's pajama_ yang lain ya."

"Bukan itu maksudku…. Mhuuuhhh…" Furihata menggembungkan pipinya. Kiyoshi lagi-lagi harus menekan hidungnya mencegah cairan merah mengalir dari hidungnya. (kalau Dee sih udah tepar mimisan duluan)

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan panjang, Kiyoshi membawa Furihata untuk tidur. Biar pun Furihata protes dengan mengatakan hal-hal seperti, "Aku belum ngantuk, _cenpai_!" atau, "Inyi macih jam 8!"

Namun beberapa saat setelah kepala Furihata menyentuh bantal dan Kiyoshi menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Furihata, akhirnya Furihata jatuh tertidur. Melihat wajah tidur Furihata yang sangat polos, membuat Kiyoshi tidak tahan lagi. Dan Kiyoshi mengambil _handphone_-nya dan memotret wajah tidur Furihata yang kemudian diaturnya menjadi _wallpaper handphone_-nya.

"Hooaaahhhmmm…. Kenapa aku jadi ngantuk juga?" gumam Kiyoshi sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya. Lalu Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk berbaring di sebelah Furihata yang sudah bertualang jauh di dunia mimpinya. Sambil tersenyum, Kiyoshi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Furihata, kemudian—

CUP!

—mencium pucuk kepala Furihata. Furihata sedikit menggeliat namun dengan segera dia kembali tertidur tenang.

"_Oyasumi_, Kouki." Ujar Kiyoshi sebelum dia membiarkan dirinya ditarik sepenuhnya oleh buaian mimpi.

– To Be Continued –

* * *

Yosha….. Selesai ngetik chapter 1…. Gimana? Gimana? Kerasa pedo-nya? *plak*  
Ahahaha…. Gak nyangka ada yang nge-fave fic ini… Arigatou gozaimashita…. Ah, Dee bales review-nya di sini aja yah….

**Calico Neko**  
Tadinya memang mau buat kumpulan one-shot… Tapi entah kenap gak dapet feel-nya… Jadi, yaudah deh… Terciptalah fic ini, Neko-san… Ngetik cadel rada beribet sih…. Tapi susah-susah gampang kok… Yosh… Ini udah ada adegan mandi-mandiannya… Moga-moga suka….

**Eqa Skylight**  
Tenang, Eqa-san… Kiyoshi seorang papa yang bertanggung jawab kok… Ini udah lanjut… Cepet kan?

**Anne Garbo**  
Gyaaaahhh! Jangan gigit my Kouki, Anne-san! Ekh!? Serius? Anne-san juga buat baby!Kouki? Uwaaahhh… Kita memang kompak ssu~~~ *bales peluk* Ini udah makin Dee tebarin ke-pedo-an, ralat, keimutan our beloved baby Kouki~~~

**Dena Shinchi**  
Ahahaha…. Kalo gitu dena-san harus masuk Seirin biar bisa ngikut sama papa Teppei… Sebenernya sih Dee lebih khawatir Kouki di raep sama papa Teppei daripada sama Shotacon… *plak*

**ByuuBee**  
Kyaaaaahhh…. Byuu-san…. Ohisashiburi ssu~~ XD  
Arara…. Bukannya Kiyoshi memang alay lebay yah? *dirajam sama kiyoshi's fans* Ini udah lanjut loh, Byuu-san… cepet kan? Ah, MFeD juga Dee apdet tuh…. Dee ada apdet beberapa fic… Mungkin ada juga yg Byuu-san baca…. Monggo dilihat…

**Seijuurou Eisha**  
Eisha-chan. Kok jadi cadel? Uuuummm…. Dee ragu sih apakah papa teppei bisa ngurus apa gak… Tapi mari kita doakan bersama-sama semoga gak di apa-apain sama papa Teppei… Karena Cuma Dee yang boleh apa-apain Kouki… *digunting* Ini udah apdet loh….

**icyng**  
What!? I won't give you my beloved Kouki! Memang Dee rencanain bakal dikasih giliran satu-satu ngerawat Kouki kecil kok…

**kisafuuma**  
Kisa-san, ohisashiuburi desu ne... Wakakakakaka... Nanti Dee buat software 'gugel cadel' supaya chara KnB dan readers dapat mengerti perkataan cadel Kouki... Ini udah lanjut...

Oke deh… sekian dulu… Makasih buat yang udah review, fave dan follow fic Dee ini… Ah, kalau bisa, setelah baca chapter ini, tolong tinggalin jejak juga yah…. Aligatoo gojaimachita~~~ *ikutan cadel*


	3. Chapter 2 - A Bad Luck or A Good Luck?

**We Love You, Kouki**  
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou  
Rating : T  
Genre : Humor, Mystery  
Summary : Akibat meminum sekaleng minuman hangat, tubuh Furihata mengecil. Dengan tidak bertanggung jawab, Kiyoshi menyerahkan Furihata pada sang _bad boy_ Hanamiya Makoto. Bagaimanakah nasib Furihata di tangan Hanamiya? Silahkan di lihat dalam _fic_ ini. Fiction special for Calico Neko. Hope you all like this fiction. No Flame, just give me some criticism or proposition.  
Chara: Furihata Kouki, Hanamiya Makoto (HanaFuri, Slight!KiyoHana)  
Warning: Fluffy fic(maybe), miss typo, OOC, aneh, gaje, mengandung unsur pedo, alur maksa, semuanya serba maksa. Hati-hati! Jangan sampai keimutan Furihata membuatmu jadi pedo juga.

* * *

- Chapter 2 : A Bad Luck or A Good Luck? –

**.**

Keesokan harinya, sepanjang hari Furihata dikerubungi oleh teman sekelas Kiyoshi dan anggota tim basket Seirin yang lain. Furihata bersikeras untuk ikut latihan meski dengan tubuh kecilnya. Akhirnya Riko mengalah dan mengizinkan Furihata untuk ikut berlatih. Lagipula, melihat tangan kecil Furihata kesusahan memegang bola basket yang besar –sehingga Furihata terpaksa memeluk bola bundar itu– menjadikan hal itu pemandangan yang cukup menarik. Belum lagi ketika Furihata berusaha mengoper bola pada Izuki, namun dengan tenaga anak kecilnya, bola basket itu tidak sampai pada Izuki dan Furihata terlihat kesal melihat bola itu hanya memantul-mantul di lantai _gym_.

Mata Furihata berkaca-kaca, pipi tembemnya menggembung, dan wajahnya memerah menahan rasa kesal. Dan seluruh anggota Seirin kembali harus menahan mimisan melihat keimutan Furihata. Well done, Furihata. Kau berhasil membuat seluruh anggota tim basketmu menjadi pedofil.

Sepulang latihan basket, Kiyoshi mengajak Furihata untuk mencari _animal pajama_ dan beberapa baju ganti untuk Furihata. Dengan riang, Kiyoshi menggandeng tangan Furihata pergi ke toko baju. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka berpapasan dengan Hanamiya dan anak-anak basket Kirisaki Daiichi yang juga baru pulang latihan. Melihat Hanamiya, Kiyoshi langsung melambai-lambai dan meyapa dengan ramah.

"Hanamiyaaaa~~~~" sapa Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Furihata langsung bersembunyi di belakang kaki Kiyoshi.

"Che! Ketemu orang bodoh!" balas Hanamiya ketus sambil membuang muka. Namun mata hijau Hanamiya melihat sesosok tubuh kecil bersembunyi di balik kaki Kiyoshi. Alis tebalnya mengernyit, dan Hanamiya langsung menyembur Kiyoshi dengan kata-kata pedas.

"Haha! Aku tidak tau kalau kau pedofil, Kiyoshi. Anak siapa yang kau culik?"

"Ah, aku tidak menculiknya kok. _Hora_, Kouki. Jangan bersembunyi begitu. Keluarlah lalu sapa Makoto dan yang lain." Perintah Kiyoshi.

"_Chotto_! Jangan panggil nama kecilku!" protes Hanamiya. namun segera terhenti melihat kepala Furihata menyembul dari balik kaki Kiyoshi, tangan kecilnya memeluk kaki Kiyoshi, dengan gemetaran Furihata berusaha menyapa Hanamiya dan yang lain.

"Ma-ma-Makoto—" saking gugupnya Furihata tergagap dan malah memanggil Hanamiya dengan mama, membuat anggota tim Kirisaki Daiichi yang lain menjadi heboh.

"Mama Makoto!?" seru Seto.

"Dia anakmu, Hanamiya!?" tanya Hara panik.

"Kapan kau melahirkan?" tambah Furuhashi.

"Ahahaha…. Kouki, mulai sekarang panggil aku Papa Teppei juga yah… agar pasangan dengan Mama Makoto…." Pinta Kiyoshi bodoh.

"EEEEEEEKKKHHHH!? Hanamiya sudah menikah dan punya anak dengan Kiyoshii!?" ketiga teman Hanamiya histeris. Dan Hanamiya langsung menghadiahi ketiga temannya dan Kiyoshi bogem mentah.

"Dia bukan anakku dan Kiyoshi, _Baa-ka_! Dan kami tidak menikah!" umpat Hanamiya.

"Anak di luar nikah." Celutuk Hara.

"Ung. Anak di luar nikah." Setuju Furuhashi.

"Aku tahu ini berat, Hanamiya. Tapi kami mendukung kalian." Dukung Seto.

"Oii—"

"Hahaha…. Terima kasih dukungannya, _minna-san_. Aku akan membahagiakan Makoto dan Kouki." Kiyoshi sepertinya terbawa suasana dan ikut memainkan opera sabun bersama ketiga angota regular tim basket Kirisaki Daiichi. Hanamiya kembali melayangkan bogem mentahnya dan keempat orang idiot itu pun terkapar tak berdaya. Hanamiya mendelik kesal pada Furihata yang kini menatapnya dengann tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

"Oi, anak kecil! Siapa kau? Kenapa mau saja dibawa-bawa oleh si idiot ini!? Sana pulang ke tempat ibumu!" perintah Hanamiya. Furihata sangat ketakutan ditatap oleh Hanamiya sehingga tidak sanggup menjawab dan hanya gemetaran.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan galak begitu, Kouki menjadi ketakutan kan?" pinta Kiyoshi yang sudah bangkit dan merangkul Furihata protektif. Melihat hal itu, Hanamiya hanya mendecih dan membuang mukanya. Dan di mata ketiga anggota basket Kirisaki Daiichi, pemandangan itu seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya dan tidak terima sang ayah membela anak mereka. Dan diam-diam mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan 'keluarga bahagia' itu disana.

Ketika Hanamiya sedang beradu mulut dengan Hiyoshi –dan Furihata terlihat ketakutan berada di antara Hanamiya dan Kiyoshi– tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kiyoshi berdering.

"Ah, _time out_, Hanamiya." Pinta Kiyoshi sambil mengangkat ponselnya. "M_oshi-moshi_?"

**"Kiyoshi! Sudah aku bilang ini waktunya kau terapi lututmu!"** semprot seseorang di seberang telepon. Kiyoshi sampai harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Ahahaha… Maaf, Dokter… Tapi aku—" Kiyoshi melirik Furihata dan Hanamiya yang tengah bertatapan canggung, dan muncullah satu ide usil dalam pikirannya, "—baik, Doker. Aku segera ke rumah sakit." Dan Kiyoshi langsung memutus hubungan telepon. Dengan senyum lebar nan polos, Kiyoshi berkata,

"Hanamiya, aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk terapi. Tolong jaga Kouki sampai besok aku menjemputnya, yah."

"Eeeeeekkkhhhhh!?" Furihata langsung histeris mendengar kata-kata Kiyoshi.

"Aku menolak! Merepotkan!" ujar Hanamiya.

"Cenpai, aku cidak mauuh.. huks…" Kiyoshi nyaris luluh melihat wajah mewek Furihata, namun dia menguatkkan hatinya.

"Gomen ne, Kouki. Ini untuk lututku. Kau bisa mengerti kan?" Furihata terdiam mendengarnya, dan meski enggan, akhirnya Furihata mengangguk.

"Yosh! Anak pintar!" puji Kiyoshi sambil menelus kepala Furihata. Lalu Kiyoshi menggendong Furihata dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Hanamiya yang mau tidak mau harus menggendong Furihata kalau tidak mau tubuh kecil itu jatuh. "Aku serahkan kouki hari ini padamu, Hanamiya. Jaa na~~~" ujar Kiyoshi yang langsung melesat pergi.

"Oi! Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi! Kono bakaaa!"

**.**

Dan kini Hanamiya dan Furihata duduk bersebelahan di bangku sebuah taman. Beberapa anak kecil mengajak Furihata untuk ikut bermain, namun Furihata menolak dengan sopan.

"Oi!" panggil Hanamiya. Furihata berjengit mendengarnya. "Siapa namamu? Apa hubunganmu dengan Kiyoshi?" lanjutnya.

"A-a-a-aku, aku fulihata kooki. Kiyochi cenpai cidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku, cumpah kok! 'Anamiyah-can cidak pelu cembulu." Jelas Furihata panjang lebar. Hanamiya mengernyit mendengar omongan cadel Furihata. _Hell_, bahkan dengan otak jeniusnya, Hanamiya tidak mengerti satu pun yang Furihata katakan. Satu-satunya yang dia paham adalah nama Furihata.

"Oke. Jadi tadi namamu Furihata Kouki, benar?" Furihata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hanamiya. Hanamiya terlihat berpikir, lalu kembali bertanya, "Kau, bukan si nomor 12 anggota basket Seirin kan?"

"I-itu aku. Poin gaad ceilin keyas catu, nomol punggung dua beyas." Hanamiya serasa mau pingsan mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang remaja SMA berubah menjadi bocah cadel menggemaskan? Tidak, Hanamiya menolak pikirannya yang tadi sempat berpikir kalau Furihata itu menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Hanamiya lagi.

"Kemalin pagi, aku mauh belangkat lacihan. Telus aku di kasyih kopi kayeng, dan aku minyum itu. Telus tiba-tiba aku cudah jadi kecil cepelti ini." Jelas Furihata. Hanamiya memijat pelipisnya, dia tidak mengerti kata-kata Furihata, demi Tuhan!

_'Sudahlah, nanti aku tanya pada si bodoh itu saja.'_ Batin Hanamiya menyerah. Hanamiya menghela nafas panjang, sedang Furihata menatapnya takut-takut.

"Kau pergi saja bermain dengan bocah-bocah berisik yang mengajakmu daritadi itu. Aku mau baca dengan tenang." Perintah Hanamiya yang mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membaca.

Furihata terlihat ragu dan hanya menatap polos Hanamiya. Setelah beberapa saat hanya menatap dan Hanamiya terlihat tidak tertarik mengajaknya bicara lagi, akhirnya Furihata memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan bermain dari bocah-bocah yang sedari tadi sibuk mengajaknya ikut bermain dengan mereka. Salah satu keuntungan tubuhnya menjadi kecil, Furihata tidak perlu malu untuk kembali bermain di bak pasir atau pun _jungle rope_. Dan untuk sekejap, Furihata lupa kalau dia remaja berumur 15 tahun.

"Oi, bocah! Pulang!" teriak Hanamiya pada Furihata. Sudah sekitar 1 jam berlalu sejak Furihata bermain, jadi Hanamiya beranggapan itu sudah cukup. Furihata segera berlari mendekati Hanamiya dan berdiri malu-malu di depan Hanamiya. Bagaimana tidak malu, dia keasyikan bermain dengan anak-anak. Hanamiya kembali mengernyit melihat keadaan Furihata, badan kecilnya kotor dan basah oleh keringat. Rambut cokelatnya pun lepek dan penuh pasir. Dan Hanamiya tidak tahu apa saja permainan yang dimainkan Furihata hingga membuat wajahnya menjadi hitam. Sambil menghela nafas, Hanamiya menyeret Furihata ke keran air yang ada di taman. Hanamiya membuka keran dan berjongkok membasuh wajah dan tangan Furihata.

"A-aku bica cendili…" ujar Furihata.

"Diam!" dan Furihata pun terdiam dan membiarkan Hanamiya membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai membasuh wajah dan tangan Furihata, Hanamiya mengeringkan wajah Furihata dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang tadi di ambilnya dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Kemudian menepuk lembut kepala Furihata guna mengurangi pasir yang ada di rambut Furihata. Lalu Hanamiya berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari taman. Seolah terhipnotis, Furihata segera mengekori Hanamiya dari belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Hanamiya (Hanamiya terpaksa membawa Furihata ke apartemennya setelah mendapat informasi dari Kiyoshi kalau Furihata tinggal sendirian) dilalui Hanamiya dan Furihata dengan diam. Hanamiya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjaga anak kecil dan Furihata terlalu takut untuk membuka suara.

Namun ketika mereka melewati toko kue, kaki kecil Furihata berhenti di depan estalase toko yang memajang beragam macam kue. Mata dengan pupil kecil berwarna cokelat itu berbinar, menatap penuh harap pada kue _strawberry short cake_ yang menggiurkan. Hanamiya yang menyadari Furihata berhenti mengikutinya, berbalik dan mendapati Furihata berdiri tak bergeming menatap kue-kue yang terpajang. Hanamiya segera kembali dan mendekati Furihata.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Hanamiya. Furihata menggenggam celana Hanamiya dengan tangan kecilnya, lalu Furihata mendongak menatap Hanamiya dengan mata berbinar dan penuh harap.

"Aku mauh itcu…" pinta Furihata sambil menunjuk kue yang diinginkannya.

"Haaaaa?"

"Aku mauh sutlobeli sot keik, 'Anamiyah-can…."

"Tidak!"

"Mauuuhhh…"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! kalau kau makan itu sebelum makan malam, kau tidak akan menghabiskan makan malammu."

"Aku akan habisykan makan mayamnya! Aku mauh keik!"

"Jangan kira aku seperti Kiyoshi yang akan menurutimu! Kita pulang!" ajak Hanamiya sambil menyeret tangan Furihata.

"Huks… Mauh! Mauh! Mauh!" Furihata bersikeras menginginkan kue _strawberry_-nya. Hanamiya menulikan telinganya dari segala rengekan Furihata dan menyeret Furihata pulang.

**.**

Sepanjang sore, Furihata ngambek pada Hanamiya dan mendiamkan Hanamiya. Bahkan ketika Hanamiya memandikan dan memakaikan bajunya yang kebesaran pada Furihata, Furihata tetap menolak untuk bicara. Dan ketika Hanamiya memanggil Furihata untuk makan malam, Furihata berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan menenggelamkan diri dengan membaca majalah basket.

"Haaahh…. Anak merepotkan." Keluh Hanamiya sambil menghela nafas. Apa boleh buat, Hanamiya terpaksa mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Oi, lihat apa ini." Panggil Hanamiya lagi. Tidak merasakan reaksi dari Furihata, Hanamiya mendekati Furihata dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang pasti bisa membuat Furihata menanggapinya. Mata Furihata langsung berbinar melihat—

"Sutlobeli shot keik!" –satu buah kue _strawberry short cake_ utuh, bukan berupa potongan seperti yang dilihatnya di toko kue tadi.

"Kalau kau menghabiskan makan malammu, kue ini jadi milikmu."

"_Haaaiii_~~~"

Dan akhirnya Hanamiya berhasil menyuruh Furihata untuk makan malam. Selepas makan malam, Hanamiya memotong kue tersebut dan memberikannya pada Furihata yang langsung memakannya lahap.

"Enyaakk…. 'Anamiyah-can beyi dimana?"

"Beli? Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan uang sia-sia. Itu aku buat sendiri."

"Heee…. Keyen… Ah, _aligatoo_ Mama Makoto…"

"Ya, sama-sam—Oi! Aku bukan mama-mu!"

"Ehehehe…. Tapi 'Anamiyah-can cepelti ibu. Mayahi aku dan menegul aku kalo aku calah."

Hanamiya terdiam mendengar perkataan Furihata. Dia akhirnya mengerti perkataan cadel Furihata. Tangan Hanamiya yang selama ini memegang bola basket, beralih mengelus lembut kepala Furihata.

"Sudah. Habiskan saja kuenya." Ujar Hanamiya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Furihata.

"Ung!" jawab Furihata sambil melanjutkan acara makan kuenya.

Hanamiya memperhatikan Furihata memakan kue buatannya dengan lahap, dan sedikit krim menempel pada pipi _chubby_ Furihata. Wajah Hanamiya mendekati wajah Furihata dan tanpa disangka oleh Furihata, Hanamiya menjilat krim yang menempel pada pipinya.

"A-a-a-apa yang 'Anamiyah-can lakukan?" tanya Furihata panik sambil memegang pipinya yang tadi dijilat oleh Hanamiya.

"Ada krim nempel di pipimu." Jawab Hanamiya santai. Wajah Furihata merona mendengarnya.

"Ah, ada krim lagi di dekat bibirmu." Lanjut Hanamiya sambil kembali mendekat. Kali ini wajah Furihata memucat dan berusaha menjauhi Hanamiya. Namun Hanamiya memamerkan seringainya dan terus mendekati wajah Furihata yang semakin memucat.

"Cho—Ja-jangan mendekat, 'Anamiyah-can! Gyaaaaaaaahhhhh! _Tacuketeeeeee_!" teriakan Furihata menggema dari apartemen Hanamiya. Dan ternyata bukan hanya tim Seirin yang menjadi pedofil karena Furihata, sang _Bad Boy_ dari Kirisaki Daiichi pun sepertinya berubah mejadi seorang pedofil karena seorang Furihata kouki.

– To Be Continued –

* * *

Nyahallow~~~ dee kembali…. Neko-san, Lala-chan…. Ini pesanan kaliaaannn…. Harus puas yah…. Awas kalo gak puas! Dee gak lanjutin nih fic… *digebuk rame-rame*

Berhubung waktu deadline yang mepet, Dee gak sempat bales satu per satu review nya…. Big thanks to **kisafuuma, Anne Garbo, Kuroshi Rei, Aoikiri Ayane, Rin Cassells, Minge-ni, Calico Neko, Eqa Skylight, Seijuurou Eisha, ByuuBee, Dena Shinchi, icyng, **dan **guest** yang udah bersedia mampir dan me-review fic Dee ini…. Hontou ni domo arigatou gozaimashita…. Well, would you give me some review again?


End file.
